moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance-The United Guild Charter
The United Guild charter was made by Razza Rellori on the 1 Of January 2010 The charter holds the basic rights of the people and the guilds that protect them, The Charter was passed by all Stormwind governments as a document of law on February the first Charter Text Introduction: This Charter, Declared By All Alliance Kingdoms Legal and a full charter If a guild who has signed the charter,Breaks the rules of this charter, They shall be brought to the leader of the Charter at that time. All Members of the charter, Will be invited to meetings. The meeting are not required I, Razza Rellori the maker of the charter declares that this charter is a common standard of achievement for all peoples and all guilds, to the end that every individual and every organ of society, keeping this charter constantly in mind, shall strive by teaching and education to promote respect for these rights and freedoms and to secure their universal and effective recognition and observance, both among the peoples of Member Guilds themselves. Article 1 1.All Alliance Races beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. 2.All shall be treated fairly during death and the afterlife, And will not be sent off in a different way by race or color, But can be sent off a different way by customs of the race that the person belongs to. ---- Article 2 Everyone has the right to life and freedom. ---- Article 3 No one shall be held in slavery. ---- Article 4 Everyone is entitled in full equality to a fair hearing by an impartial tribunal of any criminal charge against him. ---- Article 5 Everyone has the right to freedom of thought and religion,this right includes freedom to change his religion or belief, and freedom, either alone or in community with others and in private to manifest his religion or belief in teaching, practice, worship and observance. ---- Article 6 1.Everyone has the right to work and to free choice of employment in favorable conditions of work. 2.Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests. ---- Article 7 No one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy, family or home, nor to attacks upon his honour and reputation. Everyone has the right to the protection of the law against such interference or attacks. ---- Article 8 1.Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state. 2.Everyone has the right to leave any country, including their own, and to return to their country, Unless proven guilty and kicked out. 3.Everyone has the right to a nationality. 4.No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his nationality nor denied the right to change his nationality.Everyone has the right to seek and to enjoy in other countries asylum from persecution.This right may not be invoked in the case of prosecutions genuinely arising from non-political crimes or from acts contrary to the purposes and principles of the United Guild Charter. ---- Article 9 1.Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. 2.Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author. ---- Article 10 1.Everyone has the right to education. Education shall be free, at least in the elementary and fundamental stages. 2.Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children. ---- Article 11 Everyone has the right to freedom of peaceful assembly and association and protest. ---- Article 12 All Civilians Shall be worn of events and dangers coming there way, If known before hand Article 13 (Removed On February 1 2010) If during a meeting, A guild wants to change the writing on this Charter to live up to its time it shall be voted in a vote for the highest votes win. ---- Article 14 Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for the Alliance, Guilds or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. OCC Information It is based on the Universal United Nation Charter In game, The charter will be given out for free... GHI NEEDED FOR FREE CHARTER COPY Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Text